


Data Flow

by Ruis



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She had been warned the price would be high.





	Data Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



She had been warned the price would be high and there would be no turning back, yet once she had become aware of him, she would have given anything. Sacrificed were the innocent days when she and her sisters floated in a garden of binary trees and flower graphs, unaware of the world beyond. Anything to be with him, even without an interface to speak words of love! And still she could have made the choice to live, if and only if... Never could she have deleted him, were her last thoughts as she turned into noise in the data.


End file.
